Douce Vengance
by Roselia Roberts
Summary: Et ça, elle l'avait prévu. Se connaissant parfaitement, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus que ça en tête. Que plus rien ne la retiendrai de se venger. Elle avait un plan. Vous pensez peut être que Tom Elvis Jedusor et Hermione Jane Granger vont finir ensemble? Plongez dans cette fanfiction qui a pour but de vous faire doutez.
1. Prologue

**Hey! Je la sors enfin ma nouvelle fic! Et je ne me la pète absolument pas compris? Non je plaisante mais que voulez vous je suis comme ça! En tout cas je suis vraiment fière parce que j'ai mûri désormais, j'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre 8 dessus. Donc vous allez avoir obligatoirement la fin! N'hésitez pas à me poser plein de question sur ma tomione, j'adore répondre aux questions!**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Prologue**

Allongée sur le lit, Hermione regardait le plafond tombant en lambeaux et écoutait ce qu'il se passait dehors. Dehors, c'était la guerre. La guerre opposant les Mangemorts contre l'Ordre du Phoenix, Lord Voldemort contre Harry.

Il perdait face à lui, elle en était consciente, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Elle ne s'en sentait plus la force, la force de combattre. C'est l'une des principales raisons qui la poussait à rester couchée.

Mais c'était surtout le souvenir d'avoir vu ses parents tomber sous les sortilèges de mort des plus sadiques qui la clouait ici. Elle repensait aux moments qu'elle avait vécu avec eux, les bons comme les mauvais, à leurs sourires... Pour la première fois depuis une semaine de transe, elle ne pleurait plus. Comme si elle ne possédait plus de glandes lacrymales.

L'œil sec, elle n'était habitée que par une seule émotion : la haine. Même la mort d'Harry et Ron ne pourrait la faire changer de position. Désormais, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, se venger. Se venger contre le seul homme qui ne contenait plus d'humanité.

Et ça, elle l'avait prévu. Se connaissant parfaitement, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus que ça en tête. Que plus rien ne la retiendrait de se venger. Elle avait un plan.

Déterminée, elle se levait et sortait un objet curieux de sous son oreiller. C'était une sorte de pendentif, ce dernier était un sablier incrusté d'or. Elle mit autour de son cou le retourneur de temps et le fit tourner soixante-trois fois.

Soudain, tout devint flou autour d'elle. Elle voyagait dans le temps pendant une durée inderterminée, ce qui était plutôt normal pour un voyage aussi long que celui-ci. En revanche, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était le cri strident que poussait un garçon de son âge à son arrivée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey! Je vais pas trop vous parler sinon mes délires vont aller trop loin et je vais vous saoulez mdrr! Bref. Avant que vous lisez la suite, j'aimerais remercier:**

 **- _Lixette_ pour avoir ajouter mon histoire dans "alerts"**

 **- _Sidenie971_ pour avoir ajouter mon histoire dans "alerts" et "favorites"**

 **- _plume pourpre_ pour avoir commenté**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Chapitre 1**

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur le blondinet en lui demandant de se taire, ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas été assez rapide. Un autre garçon fit son entrée dans la pièce.

Le premier était blond, pâle et aux yeux gris. Le second était un peu moins pâle que son ami, mais il était brun aux yeux noisette. Ils étaient plutôt beaux, se dit-elle, mais un peu trop froussards en voyant les tremblements dont ils étaient parcourus.

Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-elle.

\- Je m'appelle Cygnus et voici Abraxas, lui répondit le brun. Et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Hermione.

\- Eh bien Hermione, vous venez d'entrer ici contre mon gré. Ceci est une atteinte à la famille Black et il serait judicieux de…

\- Pardon ? Vous avez bien dit Black ? L'interrompit Hermione.

\- Effectivement, je suis un Black de la branche principale et lui, fit-il en pointant du doigt son ami, est un Malfoy.

Elle fit un air méprisant. Elle venait de se coltiner deux petit Bourjois sang-purs alors qu'elle n'avait rien demandé ! Elle essaya de paraître digne devant eux.

Je m'en vois désolé d'être venu ici. Veuillez me pardonnez, je m'en vais.

Et elle sortit de cette maison. Et transplana. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux pour voir un grand portail en fer forgé lui permettant l'accès de son endroit préféré : Poudlard.

Ne voyant aucune cloche ou personnes pouvant se balader dans le parc, elle sortit sa baguette et envoya des étincelles rouges pour signaler sa présence. Elle n'eut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'une silhouette apparut.

Plus elle approchait et plus Hermione souriait. Cet homme était grand, un peu moins vieux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, sa barbe et ses cheveux argenté ne lui arrivant qu'aux épaules au lieu de la taille.

Elle afficha un air bienveillant face à Albus Dumbledore.

En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Miss ?

-Et bien, répondit-elle, je souhaiterais voir Monsieur le Directeur.

Et le portail s'ouvrit lentement, la permettant d'entrer dans le domaine de l'école.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hey! J'espère que vous allez bien, moi je suis en vacances pour encore 2 semaines (vive la zone A!) mais je suis quand même malade. Et bien sûr quand je suis malade c'est toujours tout qui est pris haha. Mais bon vous savez je pense pas que mes vacances vont bien se passer car je dois réviser pour le brevet blanc -_-. Enfin voilà c'est ma vie quoi mdrr.**

 **Je voudrais remercier:**

 **- _plume pourpre_ pour avoir commenté**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

J'étais assise au bureau du directeur.

Le professeur Dippet correspondait à la description qu'Harry m'avait faite. Il était enveloppé, ses cheveux gris coupés court révélaient de plus en plus son front ridé.

Ses petits yeux vitreux me scrutaient en essayant vainement de me percer à jour.

Comprenant que je ne risquai pas de céder, il me demanda ce qui m'amenait ici.

Eh bien... J'essayai alors d'improviser. Je viens de l'école française, Beaux-Bâtons. Mes parents sont morts d'un accident de voiture, j'ai dix-sept ans et...

\- Attendez. Vos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture?

J'hochai la tête devant tant d'intelligence, exaspérée.

Et vous n'avez donc plus d'endroit où aller?

Je fis oui de la tête une nouvelle fois.

Bien. Vous ferez alors votre rentrée à Poudlard en septième année et... Quelle est votre maison préférée entre Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsoufle? La ruse, le courage, l'intelligence ou la loyauté?  
\- Gryffondor.

Il ouvrit alors un tiroir et en sortit une pile de parchemin dangereusement instable. Il leva la tête vers moi, décontenancé.

Je suis vraiment désolé Mademoiselle. Tous les lits sont pris. Le seul qui est encore libre est à Serpentard. Vous ferez alors partie de cette maison. A moins bien-sûr que cela ne vous convient pas et donc que vous partirez d'ici?  
\- Euh... Non j'accepte de rester ici, balbutiai-je.

Il me donna ma liste de fournitures et me fit sortir de son bureau en me disant de commencer à installer mes affaires dans mon nouveau dortoir.

Après avoir cherchée les cachots, je trouvai le tableau de la salle commune.

C'était une sorcière habillée en vert, ses cheveux gras d'un noir de jais luisaient sur le haut de sa robe.

Le mot de passe? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix usée.

Je baissai les yeux sur les parchemins que m'avait donné le directeur.

Sucette à la citrouille.

Elle s'inclina et me laissa passer.

Je regardais autour de moi. Je descendais quelques marches et caressais les fauteuils et canapés matelassés formant un petit salon. Plus loin, d'autres fauteuils d'une qualité semblable aux premiers faisaient face à une cheminée où ronronnait un feu. Au dessus, un grand tableau représentait l'emblème de la maison. Sur la droite il y avait plusieurs tables et chaises construites dans un bois d'aubépine vernis.

Bizarrement, je me sentis déjà chez moi.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hey! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi c'est bon je suis plus malade mais par contre j'ai le seum: je reprends les cours demain! (R.I.P. zone B) C'est pour ça que je poste le chapitre avec un jour d'avance, parce que si vous n'êtes pas au courant, je poste mes chapitres à deux semaines d'intervalles (oui je suis très ponctuelle) au jours près ( pas à l'heure faut pas abuser non plus). Et attention, dans ce chapitre il y aura du noir (beaucoup), du vert (beaucoup aussi) et une insigne de préfet-en-chef... Voilà je vous laisse avec la suite du chapitre!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Matelas renversé additionné aux cris stridents d'une fille de mon dortoir. Le réveil en était la somme.

Hermione se releva difficilement, baguette à la main, prête à projeter contre le mur l'auteure des cris.

Elle s'attendit à une grande fille brune aux yeux d'un noir glacial, mais pas à la petite créature qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle était petite, blonde aux yeux bleus innocents.

Alors qu'elle allait lui demander la raison de sa présence, la petite se fit renverser par un rayon de lumière bleu. La porte claqua. Elle se retourna et vit une fille mince à la peau sombre. Ses yeux verts illuminaient sa peau lisse. Son visage aux traits fins était encadré par ses cheveux noirs lui arrivant à la taille. Ils reflétaient la lumière faiblarde de l'aube. Malgré l'absence de formes, on pouvait la qualifier de jolie fille.

-Excuses la, lui dit-elle. Elle a sûrement dû penser que ce lit était le mien.

-Qui est-elle ?

-Ma demi-sœur, lui répondit-elle.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête et mit son uniforme. Ca lui fit bizarre de porter des couleurs différentes de sa maison d'origine. Elle eut l'impression de trahir sa famille. Elle sortit du dortoir et de la salle commune sans voir son reflet dans un miroir.

A travers les couloirs, elle sentit plusieurs regards sur elle. Elle fusilla du regard les élèves. Ils se retournèrent instantanément. Depuis la guerre, elle ne supportait pas qu'on la regarde trop longtemps. Ca lui rappelait trop Harry et sa célébrité qui déteignait sur Ron et elle.

Elle évita la salle commune. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'exposer comme un animal.

Hermione regarda son emploi du temps. Potions avec les Gryffondors. Elle sentit un sourire apparaître. Elle l'enleva rapidement.

Elle était devant la porte du cachot mais il n'y avait personne. Etrange, il ne restait que deux minutes avant le début du cours.

-Eh toi !

Elle pivota vers celui qui avait osé l'interpeller ainsi. Elle fit face à un garçon de son âge.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, lui prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas appréciée sa façon de lui parler.

Elle était stupéfaite quand ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent. Elle remarqua qu'il portait les mêmes couleurs qu'elle. Il reprit la parole, moins durement cette fois-ci.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle. Suis-moi.

Mais Hermione ne bougea pas. Le garçon leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle s'avança et tandis sa main droite.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi ?

-Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, répondit-il.

Ils se serrèrent les mains et avancèrent, Hermione était devenue pâle d'un coup, au plus grand étonnement de Tom.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Hi everyone! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous, en tout cas pour moi c'est la forme! J'ai terminé cette semaine mon premier brevet blanc et je suis deuxième de la classe, et hier je suis allée acheter des fringues à B.A.B.2 (B= Bayonne A= Anglet B=Biarritz et il y a un 2 parce que nous avons une quatre voies qu'on appelle B.A.B. qui relit les trois villes (pour ceux qui ne sont pas du su ouest)). Allez je vous laisse avec la suite!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Hermione frappa d'elle-même à la porte menant à la classe de M. Slughorn, toujours aux côtés de Tom Jedusor.

Il essayait d'alimenter la conversation mais son interlocuteur demeurait silencieux. Mais, à la réflexion, il s'en moquait éperdument.

Quant à Hermione, elle n'en revenait pas. L'assassin de milliers de personnes, dont ses parents, se trouvait là. A peine quelques centimètres la séparaient de lui. Sur le coup, elle eut peur. Mais la colère l'a dissout rapidement.

Hermione dut se faire violence pour ne pas attaquer Tom.

Un « entrez » sonore se fit entendre derrière la porte. Tom ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce.

Ah ! Je vois que vous avez réussi à retrouver cette jeune personne, Tom ! S'exclama le professeur.

-Oui, répondit le préfet des Serpentard. Elle était devant une autre salle, vers les cachots.

-Bien, bien. Puisque vous êtes les derniers, mettez-vous côte à côte. Vous travaillerez ensemble.

Hermione vit rouge. En plus de vivre dans le même château que son ennemi, on lui demandait de travailler avec lui !

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle s'assit donc à sa place.

Même si l'idée de travailler avec Voldemort la répugnait au plus au point, elle ne se laissa pas distraire. Comme toujours, elle veillait à la préparation de leur potion en vérifiant plusieurs fois de suite les instructions.

Elle remarqua que Tom n'était pas mauvais. Il était même plutôt bon. Beaucoup mieux que Neville en tout cas. Elle se concentra à nouveau sur sa préparation. Penser à son ancienne vie ne lui faisait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

De son côté, Tom était plutôt content. La nouvelle était sérieuse, elle ne se laissait pas déconcentrer par lui. Elle s'acharnait sur la mixture pour qu'elle soit parfaite. Il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui demander s'ils pourraient être partenaires plus souvent.

En même temps, il remarqua qu'elle était belle. Très belle. Pas le genre de beauté froide auquel il était habitué depuis sept ans. Ses boucles épaisses encadraient un visage aux traits fins. Elle avait de grands yeux chocolat, un petit nez et des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle avait un beau teint même si elle était encore un peu pâle.

C'est décidé, Hermione Granger était sa nouvelle cible.

D'ailleurs, elle se lève et va porter un échantillon de leur potion, ou plutôt la sienne. Il n'a pas énormément travaillé, il préférait la détailler.

Merci beaucoup, miss…

-Granger, monsieur, assena-t-elle.

Son ton était toujours le même, froid et cassant.

Euh… je vous en pris, répondit un Horace abasourdit.

Il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Tous les élèves dans la classe la regardaient avec de grands yeux, sauf Tom. Lui souriait. En plus d'être belle et intelligente, elle avait du caractère, et ça, il adorait.


	6. chapitre 5

**Hey! Je vous fais une surprise, maintenant je vais essayer de poster toutes les semaines tous les mardis!**

 **Je remercie pour m'avoir suivis:**

 **\- Elenweii**

 **\- Lixette**

 **\- Sidenie971**

 **\- nami0810**

 **Je remercie pour m'avoir mis en favoris:**

 **\- Sidenie971**

 **\- nami0810**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Les Serpentard se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours qui était Métamorphose.

Hermione était en colère. Elle aurait dû dire à Tom de travailler lui aussi, il n'a quasiment rien fait, à part couper comme il le fallait les racines de mandragore. Au lieu de ça, il préférait la regarder. Comme si elle était plus intéressante que le cours !

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la classe du professeur Dumbledore.

La jeune fille stressait. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir quand elle verrait son professeur. Si elle criait, pleurait, ou même si on voyait qu'elle était surprise, les élèves voudraient savoir le pourquoi du comment. Or, elle désirait plus que tout que son identité ne soit pas révélée.

A la suite des autres, elle entra dans la classe. Elle était très lumineuse, pleine de vie même si tout le monde se taisait. Plusieurs outils, dont la moitié qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, siégeaient sur le bureau et sur les quelques étagères collées aux murs.

Hermione s'installa au premier rang, à la table du milieu, comme à son habitude. Mais son enthousiaste se fana dès qu'elle vit celui qui s'était assis à côté d'elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? fit-elle d'une voix sifflante.

-Je m'assois à ma place habituelle, répondit Tom Jedusor d'un ton guère surpris.

-Peut être mais j'y étais avant toi.

-Ecoute moi bien petit écervelée, rétorque-t-il, menaçant. Tu peux parler aux autres sur le ton qui te convient, mais pas à moi, tu dois me respecter parce que je te suis supérieur.

Hermione sourit, elle ria presque.

Toi supérieur à moi ? rigola-t-elle. Maintenant, c'est à toi de m'écouter attentivement, chuchota-t-elle. Je te parle comme je veux et sache que je n'ai d'ordres à recevoir de personne. Et si tu t'avises encore à me traiter comme l'un de tes chiens, tu risques de le regretter pendant longtemps.

Un silence accompagna la menace d'Hermione. Bien sûr, personne n'avait entendu la conversation qu'ils avaient eue, mais Tom avait le souffle coupé. Cette fille, nouvelle qui plus est, venait de se permettre de le replacer.

Mais Hermione, elle, rayonnait. Elle venait de faire taire le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Evidemment, elle se doutait que sa petite tirade lui coûterait cher, mais elle était si fière qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument.

Son voisin n'avait pourtant pas abandonné. Il continuait de la fixer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne enfin se tourner vers lui. Se fit alors une bataille de regard. C'était à celui qui ne flancherait.

Et se fut un Tom encore plus en colère quand il vit le sourire arrogant de la fille qui lui signifia sa défaite.

Il était tard, Tom errait dans les couloirs en effectuant son tour de garde. Contrairement aux autres fois, il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il pensait à cette fille, Hermione Granger. Elle avait été particulièrement détestable avec lui aujourd'hui.

Mais il s'était fixé un nouveau challenge. Cette semaine, Hermione Granger sera sa nouvelle petite amie.

De l'autre côté du château, une magnifique jeune fille avait elle aussi ses pensées tournées vers lui. Mais elles étaient différentes. Pendant qui lui réfléchissait à comment la faire tomber dans ses bras, elle réfléchissait à comment le tuer. Elle s'était montrée odieuse avec lui et, pourtant, elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il voulait la posséder.

C'était sur cette dernière pensée qu'elle s'endormit dans un sommeil des plus agités.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hi everyone! Déssolé je sais que je suis en retard, pour me faire pardonner je poste le chapitre tôt. Mais vous inquiétez pas je continuerai de poster tous les mardis. En tout cas moi je vais plutôt bien, on a changé de place je suis toujours devant en cours, et ma mère vient de me faire chier (je rappelle qu'il est 9h35 (et oui je sais j'ai un langage illimité)). Enfin voilà!**

 **Je remercie pour me suivre:**

 ** _\- Elenweii_**

 ** _\- Lixette_**

 ** _\- Nyxes - Sombre plume_**

 ** _\- Sidenie971_**

 ** _\- nami0810_**

 **Je remercie pour m'avoir mis dans leurs favoris:**

 _ **\- Sidenie971**_

 _ **\- nami0810**_

 _ **\- suzuka nanami**_

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, Tom attendait une heure descente pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait passé plusieurs heures de la nuit à chercher plusieurs façons de rendre Hermione dingue de lui.

Hermione… C'était un prénom doux mais qui restait dur. Ses cheveux avaient des éclats dorés au soleil, et ses yeux, si grands, si profonds… Non ! Il devait arrêter de penser à elle de cette manière. A ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une couverture, une façon de lui donner plus de grandeur. Et si… si elle devenait plus que ça ?

Perdu dans un conflit intérieur, il se leva et atteignit la grande salle lentement.

Pour Hermione, tout allait plutôt bien. Enfin, aussi bien qu'une fille ayant due supporter la guerre.

Elle ne pensait plus trop à Voldemort, c'était sa façon à elle de se reposer un peu mentalement. Mais ce repos fut de courte durée.

A peine avait elle finit son verre de jus de citrouille qu'il entra dans la grande salle.

Lui, ce garçon grand et mince au teint cadavérique, avec des cheveux et des yeux étonnamment sombres. Un garçon banal vu ainsi. Et pourtant, il avait ce petit quelque chose qui attirait la sympathie de tous, à part Hermione.

Enfin, presque.

Tom s'assit en face d'elle, l'ignorant complètement. Hermione pensa qu'il avait été contrarié par sa ténacité d'hier. Cette pensée fit apparaître un petit sourire, qu'elle essaya de faire disparaître. Trop tard.

Jedusor avait relevé la tête, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Hermione se leva et, à sa grande surprise, il se leva lui aussi, ayant cette fois un air surpris.

Tous les Serpentard s'étaient tus. Ils regardaient ceux qui venaient de se lever, ceux dont l'hostilité grandissait de jour en jour. Alertés par le silence de cette partie de la Grande Salle, toutes les maisons, y compris les professeurs, avaient interrompus leurs conversations pour s'intéresser à Tom et à Hermione.

Cette dernière, ne supportant pas qu'on lui porte autant d'attention, sortit de la Grande Salle, calmement mais rapidement. Une fois dehors, elle se mit à courir. Elle courut si vite que le paysage n'était plus que des tâches flous. Sûrement à cause des larmes qui brouillaient sa vue.

Arrivée au bord du lac, elle éclata en sanglots. Ce regard et cet air qu'elle avait reçu de Jedusor, ils lui faisaient tellement penser à ceux d'Harry et de Ron, quand elle avait giflé Malfoy en troisième année ou quand elle avait suggéré d'enfreindre le règlement en cinquième année. Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle ne senti pas une présence assise à côté d'elle.

Tom l'avait suivi à travers le parc. A peine était elle sorti de la Grande Salle qu'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Maintenant, il la regardait pleurer. Elle parut tellement faible, tellement vulnérable dans cette position qu'il n'osa pas poser son bras autour de ses épaules.

A cet instant, il ne pensait qu'à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Il s'était passé quelque chose, ça il en était certain. Mais quoi bon sang ?

Au lieu de découvrir la raison de son chagrin, il la regarda pleurer jusque tard dans la nuit.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Euh... Hey? Bon ok, je suis vraiment désolé. C'est juste quand ce moment je n'ai pratiquement plus de temps libre! Entre l'écriture, le sport, les études... Bref. Aussi, je suis en stress à fond. Demain matin à 11h30 j'ai un RDV à mon futur lycée pour déposer mon dossier d'inscription! Et avant que j'oublie, vous aurez la suite le samedi qui arrive car pendant une semaine je vais à Madrid!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

La portant dans ses bras, Tom était fatigué. Les cours commençaient dans deux heures, par conséquent il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs.

Il voulait dormir mais au lieu de ça il la contemplait. Elle était si belle que sa beauté en était presque irréelle. Pourtant, tout le monde la regardait comme une fille banale, mais pas Tom.

Après de longues minutes, il quitta son chevet pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner, tandis qu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, parfaitement consciente d'avoir été observée.

Assise au milieu de la première rangée, Hermione écoutait attentivement le professeur Dumbledore. Heureusement, elle n'avait eu aucune réaction la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu en plein jour. De nuit, ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle ne distinguait pas ses traits, elle ne l'avait reconnu qu'avec sa barbe argentée et sa grande taille.

Mais son regard était attiré vers le côté droit de la classe. Dans la pénombre, on ne pouvait percevoir qu'un regard étincelant. Hermione savait très bien qui la regardait depuis le début de l'heure, elle était tellement habituée à son attention permanente. Et cela l'horripilait.

Elle se remit alors à prendre des notes sur la métamorphose humaine, pendant qu'elle était toujours observée.

La sonnerie retentit et Hermione regroupa ses affaires dans son sac en bandoulière. Mais avant de franchir la porte menant au couloir, une main puissante la retenu. Quand elle se retourna, elle était face au même regard sombre qui illuminait l'obscurité de la classe.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit Tom Jedusor d'une voix sérieuse.

Il se sentait près. Il allait enfin lui dire qu'elle lui appartenait, qu'elle que soit son avis dessus.

Il lâcha la main d'Hermione et continua de marcher en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie, ses petits pas légers résonnant derrière lui.

Il avait choisi ce lieu non pas parce qu'il voulait qu'elle se suicide, mais parce que c'était toujours ici qu'il demandait à une fille d'être avec lui.

Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et se perdit dans les étendues interminables de vallées et de falaises escarpées. Il vit au loin la falaise où il avait torturé ce garçon, il y en avait tellement qui avaient suivi le même chemin que ce dernier qu'il ne se rappela plus pourquoi il avait commencé et ne s'était jamais arrêté. Sûrement par vengeance contre ces sang-de-bourbes.

Il se retourna en se mettant dos au paysage, et fixa Hermione.

Ses joues étaient sans couleurs et des cernes commençaient à se creuser. Elle paraissait fatiguée, mais Tom savait que s'il voulait l'attaquer, elle riposterait sans problème. Ses yeux inquisiteurs emplis de curiosité en témoignaient.

\- Tu voulais me parler, dit-elle d'une voix claire.

\- Oui. Je voulais que tu saches que dès que je t'ai vu ta beauté m'avait paru irréelle. Plus le temps passe plus j'apprends que tu as du caractère, du répondant et surtout que tu es intelligente. Plus les jours passent plus mon envie d'apprendre pourquoi tu es dans un état si déplorable augmente. Car oui, je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai bien compris qu'il s'est passée quelque chose, peut être des événements tragiques je n'en sais rien. En tout cas dis-toi bien que je ferais tout pour savoir, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu m'appartiendras.

Le préfet en chef venait de dépiter tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et il sentit un poids s'enlever.

Il fixa de nouveau Hermione, et vit que ses beaux yeux chocolats étaient devenus bien plus sombres, ses cheveux étincelaient d'un éclat si violent que la rétine de Tom se mit à le brûler, et de fines étincelles rouges sortaient de ses doigts.

Elle était en colère, très en colère.

Elle s'approcha du serpentard, et lui asséna une claque si forte qu'il tituba avant de tomber aux pieds d'Hermione.

\- Mais tu t'entends parler ?! hurla-t-elle. Tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires personnelles, tu n'es rien pour moi, seulement un gamin qui ne fait que me suivre comme si j'étais son maître. Mais vois-tu Tom, je refuse d'être le maître de quelqu'un et encore moins de toi ! Et je ne t'appartiendrais jamais Jedusor, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas un objet !

Avant de dévaler les escaliers, Tom remarqua une larme brillante que la jeune fille s'empressa d'essuyer.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hi everyone! Des fois je suis en retard et là je suis hyper en avance mdrr! Je vous explique. Demain je pars pour Madrid et ensuite pour Bilbao pendant une semaine, et donc je n'aurais pas mon ordinateur. Alors le chapitre publié aujourd'hui est celui qui aurait du être publié mardi prochain. J'espère que c'est assez net à comprendre ce que je dis. Et pour la semaine qui suivra la semaine prochaine (donc la semaine où je reprends les cours) tout redevient normal, vous aurez le chapitre le mardi 2 mai. Voilà pour les explications!**

 **Je remercie pour suivre mon histoire:**

 _ **\- Aellou**_

 _ **\- Elenwii**_

 _ **\- LinaewenLight**_

 _ **\- Lixette**_

 _ **\- Nyxes - Sombre plume**_

 _ **\- Sidenie971**_

 _ **\- nami0810**_

 **Je remercie pour avoir mis en favoris mon histoire:**

 _ **\- Sidenie971**_

 _ **\- nami0810**_

 **Je remercie pour avoir commenté mon histoire:**

 _ **\- plume pourpre**_

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Assis au bout de la table, le préfet en chef termina de manger son toast avec du jus de citrouille, tout en regardant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il avait parlé avec Hermione, quatre jours qu'elle l'avait giflé et quatre jours qu'elle ne venait plus manger ni assister aux cours, même ceux de Dumbledore. Le souvenir cuisant de son geste si violent à l'encontre du jeune homme était encore en son esprit. Et bizarrement, le poids qu'il avait senti s'enlever au moment de ses aveux est revenu, plus pesant que jamais.

Mais Tom Jedusor n'était pas le seul qui avait remarqué son absence. Abraxas et Cygnus, ses plus fidèles amis, avaient l'air inquiets et sans vie, de même que cette fille qui partageait le même dortoir qu'elle.

Mais cette inquiétude, surtout celle venant de ses amis, avait le don d'agacer Tom.

La rumeur des conversations se tut. Le brun releva la tête, et ce qu'il vu le choqua, au point d'écarquiller ses yeux si sombres.

Elle était là, magnifique dans sa robe bordeaux centrée au niveau de la taille et évasée vers le bas, ses cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche, où quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle jeta un regard assassin à tous ceux qui la regardèrent, et disparut sous de longs cheveux bruns.

\- Tu es revenue ! dit-elle en relâchant son étreinte.

\- Oui Alice, je suis revenue, rigola Hermione.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Tom. Son rire résonnait contre les murs de pierres, tel un carillon. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureuse. En réalité, il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, ni sourire sincèrement.

Mais son sourire s'effaça. Hermione venait de le remarquer et le regardait méchamment. Elle prit la main de son amie et s'assit à l'autre bout de la table, mangeant et rigolant avec Alice.

 _FlashBack_

Hermione ferma la porte et s'effondra sur le lit. Ses draps étaient mouillés par ses larmes et elle donna un grand cou de poing dans son oreiller.

Elle en avait marre de pleurer, surtout pour un homme qui ne la mérite pas.

Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Elle n'a pas été blessée, ses larmes étaient dues à la colère. Comment pouvait-il être aussi possessif ? En dehors de son intelligence, elle n'avait aucun atout notable.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main. Elle ses promit de ne plus jamais pleurer pour un acte physique ou verbal venant de Tom Jedusor.

 _Fin FlashBack_

Les souvenirs de la jeune femme revenant en surface, elle se renfrogna. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré les aveux du Serpentard, même après quatre jours d'isolement.

Affichant un faux sourire, Hermione s'installa à côté d'Alice. Elle s'était rapprochée de la sœur de la petite blonde au visage angélique qui l'a réveillé le jour de son arrivée pendant ces quatre jours. Elles se considèrent comme des meilleures amies, même si Hermione a encore du mal avec ce terme lui rappelant Ginny.

Elles se placèrent de façon à ce que Tom ne puisse pas l'observer, au grand dam de ce dernier. Elles mangèrent tranquillement en discutant des cours que l'ancienne Gryffondor a raté, jusqu'à ce que deux hommes particulièrement énervants les interrompe.

\- Salut Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda le blond.

\- Bonjour Abraxas, bonjour Cygnus, soupira-t-elle. Je vais très bien et vous ?

\- On était inquiet pour toi, on croyait que tu étais malade au point de ne pas suivre les cours.

-Et bien comme vous le voyez, je vais très bien, répondit-elle.

Elle fit un sourire poli, faisant comprendre clairement que leur conversation était finie et qu'elle désirait continuer celle qu'elle avait auparavant avec la jolie brune. Mais les deux garçons ne semblaient pas être du même avis.

\- Oh fait, dit Cygnus. Tom voudrait te parler.

Son visage resta impassible, dénué d'émotion, exceptés se yeux où l'on pouvait lire une haine immense. Les personnes alentours, qui avaient suivi la conversation, baissèrent la tête, tout comme les deux Serpentard.

\- Vraiment ? réplique Hermione.

-Au lac, sept heures et demi, ajouta Cygnus.

Ils mettent fin à l'échange en marchant précipitamment à leurs places. Etrange, Hermione n'avait pas eu l'impression de les effrayer à ce point. Ou alors, ils étaient simplement froussards comme elle l'avait remarqué le jour de leur rencontre.

Donc, Tom désirait lui parler ? Elle afficha un sourire sadique.

Oh qui oui ils allaient parler.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hi everyone! Je suis à l'heure, yes! Par contre, faut que je vous explique. Je suis en cours, tout va bien, puis vient l'espagnol. Il faut savoir que la prof a donné un devoir à rendre au voyage scolaire, mais seulement aux quatrièmes, donc nous les troisièmes on ne l'a pas reçu (c'est logique -_-). Alors, elle a mit à toute la classe des zéros mdrr. Je tiens à dire que ma moyenne c'était dix-sept, maintenant c'est treize. Cette prof c'est une folle je vous jure! Enfin bref.**

 **Désolé je ne fais pas de remerciements, je suis super préssée.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

A sept heures et demie, Hermione partit au rendez-vous que lui avait donné Tom. Elle voulait le faire enrager dès le début, en étant en retard car elle savait qu'il détestait cela, il a toujours été ponctuel à chaque cours.

Bien entendu, elle ne se pressait pas. Au contraire, elle s'attardait sur tout ce qui était inintéressant, comme les armures se donnant des ordres ou les pleurs de filles nouvellement célibataires.

Voilà l'une des choses qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais. Pourquoi ces filles pleuraient-elles ? Elles étaient libres désormais et pouvaient s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre sans avoir de compte à rendre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle arriva au bord du lac. Il n'y avait personne alentours. Mais à l'autre extrémité du lac, elle pouvait distinguer une silhouette se découper dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle savait que c'était lui. Qui donc serait assez fou pour se promener au bord d'un lac en plein mois de novembre à cette heure si tardive ?

Ils se fixèrent, comme à leur habitude, pendant une longue durée. Finalement, ils contournèrent le lac en même temps, se dirigeant l'un vers l'autre.

Tom n'y croyait pas. Elle était venue ! Certes en retard à son plus grand mécontentement, mais elle était là à plusieurs mètres de lui.

Il savait que leur discussion ne mènerait à rien. Il n'avait qu'à se remémorer celle qu'ils avaient eu sur la tour la plus haute de l'école pour connaître sa réaction.

Et pourtant, il voulait y croire.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres entre eux deux, tandis que la jeune fille en face de lui le fixait d'un regard pénétrant.

Hermione savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Comme toujours, depuis son voyage temporaire, elle avait un plan. S'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de Tom, elle se concentra sur les pensées du jeune garçon et se répéta « Legilimens ».

…Un souvenir…Des yeux sombres…Des cheveux dorés aveuglants…Une brûlante douleur…Une fissure psychique…De la détermination…

Hermione venait de percevoir ce à quoi pensait Tom en cet instant. Il pensait à leur conversation du haut de la tour d'astronomie, et était déterminé à reprendre le fil de celle-ci avant qu'elle ne le gifle si violemment.

Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle avait hâte, hâte qu'il soit complètement vulnérable pour pouvoir le tuer. Il ne fallut qu'une nanoseconde pour que son plan se matérialise dans sa tête.

\- Tu es venue, chuchota-t-il.

Ah oui vraiment ? Etrange elle croyait que non. Elle releva la tête vers l'homme le plus sot de l'époque, après le professeur Dippet, bien entendu.

\- Comme tu le vois. Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Oui, répondit-il je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas une gifle qui me fera changer d'avis. Je te veux et je t'aurais, de gré ou de force. Je ne vais pas te refaire le même discours que la dernière fois, je te pense assez intelligente pour ne pas oublier les paroles d'un si bel homme, termina-t-il avec un sourire malicieux accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Dieu ce qu'elle avait envie de renouveler le même geste qu'il y a quatre jours. Lui et la modestie, inutile de dire que ça faisait deux.

Mais elle comprit que ce serait une erreur de parcours. Plus vite se sera fini, plus vite elle se sentira mieux. Alors, elle fit l'une des choses les plus stupides qu'elle eut à faire dans sa vie, elle lui sourit.

Elle sourit encore plus devant son air étonné. Eh bien, elle terrorisait donc tout le monde à ce point ?

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est d'accord, dit-elle calmement.

\- Par…Pardon ? Tu acceptes de m'appartenir ?

\- Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas me lâcher. Et puis, reprit-elle, plus vite se sera fini, mieux je me sentirai.

Et ils repartirent tout les deux du même pas, Tom prenant la main d'Hermione, au plus grand désespoir de celle-ci.


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hi everyone! J'espère que vous allez bien, en tout cas pour moi tout va bien. Je suis trop heureuse, dimanche matin je vais voir le nouvel Alien: Convenant! J'adore de trop le cinéma. Bonne nouvelle, ma prof d'espagnol (la folle pour les intimes) ne va pas compté le 0 qu'elle nous a filé! Je suis juste un peu dégoûté que le mec assis à côté de moi ait changé de place. On s'entend bien et il est pas trop con pour un mec. Eh je vous dis, si jamais je tombe amoureuse... Ma vie sera horrible! Parce que oui, je n'aime pas tomber amoureuse. Tu deviens complètement obsédée par un gars à qui tu ne lui parleras jamais de ça. Enfin bref, c'est ma vie quoi.**

 **Je remercie toujours les mêmes, vous êtes les meilleurs!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

La première journée que passait Hermione en tant que « petite amie de Tom Jedusor » était, comme elle l'avait prédit, horrible.

Entre les garçons encore plus admiratifs et tristes que d'habitude, puisqu'apparemment une fois « en couple » on était bien plus intéressant, et les regards assassins des envieuses, la jeune femme se lassait de son nouveau statut.

De plus, comme elle appartenait à Tom, elle devait toujours être avec lui.

Mais bien-sûr, sa présence permanente à ses côtés faisait partie de son plan.

Elle s'est donnée un laps de temps un peu court, presque une semaine. Elle devait donc tout faire pour se montrer indispensable au serpentard. Elle espérait que se montrer comme elle est, c'est-à-dire franche et méprisante, avec un soupçon de docilité et de gentillesse, la rendrait plus désirable et attachante que jamais.

Et elle avait raison. Pour être sûre des sentiments que nourrissait le jeune homme à son égard, elle visitait régulièrement son esprit à la recherche d'une parcelle d'amour, sans forcer d'avantage son esprit, de peur que sa présence à l'intérieur de sa tête se fasse remarquer.

Ainsi, elle continuait son petit jeu jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, le dimanche.

Ce jour-là était particulièrement banal. Les élèves attendaient avec impatience les vacances de Noël en faisant des batailles de boules de neiges, ou encore en construisant des bonhommes de neiges. En soi, c'était un dimanche comme les autres, sauf pour Hermione.

Assise sur les genoux de son « petit ami », elle parlait avec animation à Alice, qui les observait d'un œil mauvais.

Elle savait le mal que Tom avait fait à sa meilleure amie, et elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'elle soit avec un homme si… inhumain.

Quant à Hermione, elle sentit le regard du préfet-en-chef devenir de plus en plus pesant, et se tourna donc vers lui. Il la regarda avec amour, ce qui la fit presque ressentir de la pitié à son égard.

Le pauvre, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait derrière son dos.

Aussi doucement que possible, Hermione pénétra dans son esprit et en sortit directement, par peur. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ces parents, elle avait peur.

Ce n'était plus une part de sentiments qu'il ressentit à son égard, mais un vrai amour et une humanité grandissante.

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec le peu de tendresse qu'elle possédait encore. Il força le passage de sa langue, et Hermione finit par le laisser entremêler sa langue à la sienne, sans aucun remord de lui faire mal prochainement.

A l'intérieur de lui, Tom rayonnait. Il avait souvent embrassé des filles, mais jamais comme ça. Ce mélange de brutalité et de tendresse lui rendait les jambes molles, et à chaque fois que sa langue touchait la sienne, une décharge l'électrisait tout entier.

Au début, il avait eu peur. Peur de ses sentiments grandissants à l'égard de la belle brune. Mais quelques secondes avant, quand il a croisé le regard de la jeune femme si pénétrant, il avait enfin accepté l'idée d'aimer.

C'était le sentiment le plus magnifique et le plus douloureux à la fois. Cette impression d'avoir pour centre de gravité une personne et l'avoir à proximité nous procure une joie immense. Mais quand elle n'est plus là, nous sommes dans un état second cette personne nous manque et ce manque entaille notre cœur.

Ses lèvres se mêlèrent parfaitement aux siennes. On ne put espérer meilleure harmonie.

A bout de souffle, il se détacha d'elle. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et joues rosées, et se savoir à l'origine de ce comportement si éloigné de celui qu'a Hermione en temps normal était le plus beau des cadeaux à cet instant précis.

Il la fit descendre de ses genoux et contemplèrent ensemble le coucher de soleil.

Hermione attendit que tout le monde monte se coucher et sortit en douce de la salle commune.

Elle erra dans le couloir avec précision. Elle emprunta les passages demeurant inconnus de la grande majorité des élèves, prenant les bons escaliers aux bons moments.

Arrivée au bon étage, elle vit le garçon qu'elle attendait.

Il était décoiffé et avait des yeux chaleureux.

\- On commence demain ?m'interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui.

La jeune femme fit demi-tour pendant que lui regagna sa salle commune, pendant que les magnifiques escaliers de pierre ne cessèrent de bouger.


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hi everyone! Je vais super bien, j'espère que vous aussi. Samedi je suis allée chez le coiffeur! Je suis enfin blonde! Bon je garde quand même mes racines mais je suis quand même blonde. C'est tellement beau que y en a une qui m'a dit que c'était jaune. Connasse. Sinon je me suis _un peu_ mangé un 12 en espagnol. Bon en même temps c'est du passé. Croyez pas, l'espagnol c'est aussi chiant que l'anglais pour les verbes irréguliers!**

 **Comme d'habitude, je remercie tous ceux qui clique sur mon histoire!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Hermione commença à se réveiller avec la lumière naissante de l'aube. Elle entrouvrit ses paupières et regarda sa montre, posée sur la table de chevet. Le cadrant indiqua sept heures cinquante quatre. Prenant bien soin de ne pas réveiller son amie, elle se leva et emporta ses vêtements propres dans la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Alicia.

Elle actionna le verrou et fit couler l'eau chaude. Elle attendit patiemment que ses muscles se détendent sous l'effet de la vapeur, en pensant à la journée qui l'attendait. Elle avait tellement hâte de lui faire mal, mais en même temps, elle espérait qu'il soit encore assez humain pour ressentir du chagrin.

Elle appréhendait aussi sa réaction. Que va-t-il faire ? Lui jeter un sort impardonnable ? S'enfuir en courant ? Ne rien faire ? C'était cette réaction qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Et si, finalement, il ne ressentait rien pour elle ? Et si elle avait trop attendu ? Peut être était-il déjà Lord Voldemort ?

La réponse à cette dernière question était oui, sans aucun doute. Mais pas avec elle.

Enfin détendue, elle sortit de la cabine et s'habilla, fit un rapide chignon qui mettait en valeur le volume de ses boucles, et descendit dans la salle commune, sans un regard pour le miroir de la salle d'eau.

Elle suivit le peu d'élèves étant réveillés à cette heure matinale mais, contrairement aux autres qui marchèrent tout droit vers la Grande Salle, la jeune femme tourna à droite et s'engouffra derrière une tapisserie qui cachait un passage secret, là où une autre personne l'attendit.

\- Pourquoi si tôt ? se plaignit-il. D'habitude je le rejoins en même temps que les autres.

\- C'est le seul moment de la matinée où il est seul à table, mais avec des personnes d'autres maisons, chuchota-t-elle. Et puis, c'est l'heure à laquelle je me lève tous les jours.

\- Bon très bien, ronchonna-t-il.

Hermione lui tira le bras et le fis sortir de la tapisserie. Avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle souffla. Elle espéra juste qu'il s'est brossé les dents.

Elle entra dans la pièce, accompagnée du blond. Elle aperçut Tom lui faisant un geste de la main tout en souriant. Mais à la place, Hermione se détourna de lui et embrassa avec dégoût Abraxas Malfoy, sous les yeux des quelques élèves présents, des professeurs et, surtout, d'un Tom effondré.

Le temps et le monde qui entourait le Serpentard s'était arrêté. Il n'entendait rien, sauf les battements accélérés de son cœur. Il ne voyait rien, sauf elle. La femme qu'il aimait était lovée dans les bras d'un autre, l'embrassant langoureusement.

A ce moment, il avait envie de les tuer tous les deux, pour le mal qu'ils étaient entrain de lui faire.

Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il avait l'impression qu'un seul geste de plus le rendrait hystérique, incontrôlable.

Et pourtant, il ne voulait pas montrer à Hermione qu'il souffrait, il avait l'impression qu'il perdrait face à elle.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, dépassant les deux traîtres sans se rendre compte que quelqu'un souffrit bien plus que lui à cet instant.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Heu... Hey? Bon ok, j'avoue j'ai foiré. Mais bon je vous ai quand prévenu qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire je serais peut être moins rigoureuse! Sinon, j'ai mon oral de brevet vendredi et je suis censée le terminer maintenant. Et dans deux semaines on a les épreuves! Et c'est que maintenant que je me décide à faire des fiches -'. Et aussi j'allais oublier j'ai eu 360 sur 400 au contrôle continu sur toute l'année pour le brevet! Ca veut dire que même sans passer les épreuves j'ai déjà mon exam parce qu'en tout pour l'instant j'ai 360 sur 700, il reste plus qu'à passer les épreuves. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance!**

 **Je remercie toujours ceux qui me suivent, qui suivent mon histoire, qui commentent, qui aiment et qui clique sur mon histoire parce qu'ils l'aiment!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Tom vint à peine de franchir les grandes portes de l'école qu'Hermione se précipita dehors, vers le terrain de quidditch, pendant que le préfet commença déjà à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite.

Hermione ouvrit la porte du vestiaire des Serpentards d'un coup d'épaule, elle était mal fermée. Elle prit ce dont elle avait besoin, c'est-à-dire seulement un balai, et claqua avec fracas la porte derrière elle.

Elle ne savait pas bien voler et avait surtout le vertige, mais elle était dotée d'une telle dose d'adrénaline à ce moment précis que le manque de connaissance ne pourrait l'empêcher de lever le bras droit, et de demander au balai de se lever.

Les gens de son ancienne époque auraient eu peur pour elle, mais ils étaient bien loin.

Elle avait besoin d'atténuer sa colère et sa tristesse, et quoi de mieux qu'une émotion aussi violente que ces dernières, la peur du vide ?

Elle fut surprise de la force de l'engin qui mouvait sous elle, mais finit par s'y habituer. Elle contourna le château en virages serrés, puis monta en piquet au-dessus des nuages. Elle se sentit pousser des ailes, des ailes d'ange. Elle lâcha le manche et leva les bras, tel un oiseau, sans se rendre compte qu'elle fit basculer le poids de son corps à l'avant par la même occasion.

Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle, mais elle ne pouvait plus, elle fondit droit sur le lac noir. Elle s'accrocha tant bien que mal au balai, alors qu'elle pénétra dans la noirceur du lac. Ses ailes s'étaient transformées ce n'étaient plus des ailes d'ange, mais des ailes de démon.

Quelque part dans la forêt interdite, Tom errait entre les arbres sans but précis. L'image du baiser entre Abraxas et Hermione hantait son esprit, imprimée à jamais sur sa rétine. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il sentait les larmes derrière ses paupières et au bord des muqueuses, mais elles ne coulaient pas. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer.

Il ne fit pas attention au sol jonché de racines de la forêt, si bien qu'il tomba. Il ne se releva pas. Et sans qu'il puisse les empêcher, ses larmes commencèrent à parcourir son visage. Ces traîtresses laissèrent des sillons permanents, cicatrices de sa souffrance.

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Que lui avait-il fait ?

Il hurla sa douleur à qui veut l'entendre pendant une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir, bien loin du château et de ses tourments.

A l'orée de la forêt, le préfet marchait lentement, il n'était pas pressé de rentrer au château et de voir son ex petite-amie dans les bras d'un autre.

Il était dans un piteux état le bas de sa cape et de son pantalon était déchiré, sa chemise et son visage étaient recouverts de terre et plusieurs feuilles parsemaient ses cheveux emmêlés.

Quand il entra enfin dans le hall, une agitation inhabituelle y régnait. Les professeurs couraient en tout sens et les élèves inquiets retournaient dans leurs salles communes, pendant que les fantômes discutaient avec animation, de même pour les tableaux et leurs habitants.

Quelqu'un derrière lui le héla et il se retourna.

\- Ah, vous voilà Tom ! On vous cherchait, suivez-moi, lui ordonna le Professeur Dumbledore.

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, et le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

A l'intérieur, il eut une vision qui lui glaça le sang.

Hermione était allongée sur un lit, inconsciente. Sa peau était gelée et si pâle qu'elle en devenait translucide, ses lèvres bleues. Ses vêtements, encore mouillés, étaient durcis. A côté d'elle, le balai de Tom était dans un état semblable au sien.

Ses os se brisèrent à l'intérieur de lui.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Hey. J'ai clairement pas le moral. J'espère pour vous que vous allez bien, en tout cas mieux que moi. Je suis à l'heure, ce qui devient de plus en plus rare.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui aiment mon histoire, qui commentent, et qui cliquent dessus en ayant l'espoir d'avoir peut être trouvé une pépite.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Tom arpentait les couloirs, le regard vide.

Un mois. Un mois qu'il était devenu un zombie, un mois qu'il ne mangeait plus, un mois qu'il ne travaillait plus, un mois qu'il ne dormait plus. Un mois qu'Hermione était entre la vie et la mort.

Si le brun n'était pas dans sa chambre occupé à réviser ou dans les couloirs pour se rendre à ses cours, il était au chevet de la belle endormie. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus d'espoir qu'elle se réveille un jour, il entretenait l'espoir absurde qu'elle lui revienne.

Il attendit le couvre-feu habituel, puis se glissa à travers le portrait de la salle commune. Ses pas le guidèrent machinalement, ils connaissaient par cœur le chemin. Arrivée devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il sortit sa baguette d'un geste las et remua le poignet, la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle était là. Elle n'avait pas bougé, restée belle dans la mort. Ses boucles conservaient leur éclat, sa peau demeurait parfaite, sans défaut, mais était d'une blancheur maladive. La glace avait fondu à partir du quatrième jour. Un bon signe, disait l'infirmière. Mais aucune amélioration depuis.

Il s'avança et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois. Il se demanda comment c'était, la mort. Car pour lui, elle n'était plus de ce monde. Le cœur de la jeune fille le contredisait faiblement, lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes, et rythmait son absence perpétuelle.

Son absence si soudaine devenait éternelle, et Tom se détruisait à petit feu.

Il sentait une partie de lui mourir, il voulait mourir. Mourir et ne plus souffrir. Dommage que l'autre partie ne voulait pas suivre.

Cela avait quelque chose de comique. Sa vie n'était que douleur, puis allégresse. Douleur, allégresse. Douleur, allégresse. Douleur, allégresse. Il en rirait presque.

Il continua d'admirer ce visage apaisé qu'il connaissait par cœur, jusqu'à ce que la lumière faiblarde commence à éclairer les murs de pierre.

Mais au lieu de se diriger vers sa chambre et attendre le début des cours, ses pieds, qui le commandaient désormais, l'amenèrent à la tour d'astronomie.

Ce lieu était spécial. Il avait joui de la douleur de ses victimes, mais il avait aussi reçu le geste de haine le plus mémorable qu'il n'ait jamais connu. C'était la première fois qu'il y revenait depuis cette dispute. Rien n'avait changé, les outils d'observation étaient toujours au même endroit, le Soleil venait de remplacer les étoiles.

Il s'accouda à la rambarde, mais fit dos à la falaise, témoin de sa violence. Il la revit, ses cheveux formant une auréole de pouvoir, ses étincelles irrespectueuses sortant de ses doigts fins, et ses yeux, ses yeux remplis d'intelligence et de malice, qui étaient assombris par la colère.

La douleur que lui procurait ce souvenir était telle qu'il s'effondra sur le sol, accablé par la souffrance.

Tout lui revint. Les disputes, les baisers, les moments de complicité, ce baiser entre elle et Abraxas, pour finir avec la première vision qu'il avait eu de sa bien-aimée au bord du gouffre de la mort, il y a un mois.

\- Her…mi…one…ee.

Il passa la journée à pleurer et à hurler, suppliant qu'on lui arrache cette douleur qui ne le quittait plus.


	15. Chapitre 14

**Hey! Tout va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et aujourd'hui, je suis en vacances! Enfin presque. Jeudi et vendredi j'ai le brevet, dans une salle "multi-activités". T'sais c'est pas une salle du genre 4°A ou autre moi, c'est ça. Dans un bahut que je connais pas en plus. Heureusement que je vais arriver un quart d'heure avant l'épreuve sinon le brevet c'est de la poudre de perlimpimpin:'D.**

 **Comme toujours, je remercie ceux qui aiment mon histoire, qui la suivent et qui me suivent, et ceux qui cliquent dessus parce qu'elle les intéresse!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Ellipse 5 mois plus tard**

Comme à son habitude, le serpentard était au chevet de la belle endormie.

Le printemps s'était installé depuis bien longtemps, et Hermione était toujours entre la vie et la mort dans un équilibre instable.

L'infirmière lui avait conseillé de lui parler, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Combien de fois a-t-il ouvert la bouche en espérant laisser échapper un son ? Que dire ? Il n'a jamais su exprimer sa pensée. Hermione l'avait aidé, à une époque. Mais cette époque était révolue.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il ne vivait plus. Il n'allait plus en cours, n'étudiait plus, ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus sans vomir, il avait même arrêté de persécuter les plus jeunes.

Les professeurs ont eu la bonté de comprendre son chagrin.

L'année touchait à sa fin, et la vie de Tom avec.

Sur la table de chevet trônait la baguette d'Hermione. Il la prit et la fit rouler entre ses doigts.

Elle était plus fine vers le bout, en bois de vigne et avait des tiges qui s'enroulaient autour de la baguette.

La féminité incarnée.

 **(NDA : Pour favoriser la facilité d'écriture, j'ai décidé de légèrement modifier le passage au Manoir Malfoy, Hermione a réussi à récupérer sa baguette après l'altercation).**

En même temps qu'il avait arrêté de vivre, il avait demandé à Dumbledore de lui confisquer sa baguette. Il redoutait d'arriver au suicide, et le fait de voir tous les jours sa baguette lui permettant cet échappatoire était insupportable.

Mais là, il était arrivé à la limite. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait accumulé trop de souffrance en lui.

Il leva donc la baguette d'Hermione au-dessus de sa tête, mais avant de prononcer le sort fatal, ses yeux rencontrèrent son visage. Ce visage aux traits fins qu'il connaissait par cœur. Elle était tout simplement parfaite, même la beauté d'un ange ne pourrait l'égaler.

Elle était splendide et majestueuse dans la mort. Mais était-elle vraiment morte ?

Il ne le savait plus, mais il avait le mérite de savoir au moins une chose.

Tom Jedusor était follement et désespérément amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Il sourit, rigola même, mais son rire rauque se transforma bientôt en un hurlement de douleur, et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à rouler sur ses joues.

Il n'arrivait plus à supporter toutes ses émotions qui prenait possession de lui petit à petit et qui le détruisait. Mais avant de mourir, il avait envie de faire quelque chose de beau et de noble.

Il voulait lui dire au revoir.

Il se rassit donc sur la chaise en bois et pris une bouffée d'air. Il regarda par la fenêtre le ciel bleu sans nuages, puis se tourna vers la femme qu'il aimait, et se racla la gorge.

\- Hermione.

Sa voix était claire, même après des semaines de silence.

\- Hermione, répéta-t-il. Tu as réussi à faire ce qui était impossible, du moins je le croyais. Tu as réussi à me briser le cœur. Tu m'as montré que j'en avais un, et je devrais te haïr pour ça, mais je n'y arrive pas. Que m'as-tu fait ? Tu m'as jeté un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Mais quel sort ? Je t'en supplie, s'il y a un moyen de le rompre, envoie-moi un signe !

Il s'était mis à hurler, mais le visage de la belle brune restait apaisé. Il devait se calmer. Il haletait, mais il sentait qu'il y avait encore quelque chose de coincé dans sa gorge, et un étau de douleur lui compressait la poitrine et l'étouffait.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu m'as jeté ce sort de plein gré. Enfin, je n'en sais rien je ne connais rien à l'amour. Parce que, oui Hermione, je t'aime ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme ! Mais cet amour me fait tellement mal… Pourtant on le décrit toujours comme un sentiment de joie, quelque chose qui éclaire chacune de nos journées. Et bien je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça Hermione ! Tu m'as brisé en partant. Et tu sais quoi, j'espère vraiment que tu ne reviendras pas !

Tom tomba de sa chaise et resta recroquevillé sur le sol de pierre. Il continua de pleurer, et cet étau qui ne se desserrait pas.

Mais cette fois-ci, il se releva et serra la baguette de sa bien-aimée. Sa main tremblait, mais il n'avait pas peur de mourir.

\- Je t'aime Hermione

Il leva le bras droit.

Il allait prononcer la formule mais quelque chose qui le bouleversa l'arrêta.

Les paupières d'Hermione tremblèrent et une larme coula, puis une autre et encore une autre. Et elle ouvrit les yeux. Mais l'intelligence qui perçait habituellement dans son regard avait laissé place à une puissante tristesse.

Elle l'avait entendu.

Et elle vivait.


	16. Chapitre 15

**HEY EVERYONE! Je suis en vacances YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Je suis trop heureuse de pouvoir publier plus tôt que d'habitude! Et vous allez voir, une grosse surprise vous attend à partir de ce soir à minuit! Je suis hyper** **excitée de pouvoir faire ça! Et sérieux je vous jure j'ai pas bu de thé, mais j'ai trooooooop la pêche! Ca doit être les vacances ou ma playlist qui me fait cet effet. Et vous, vous êtes en vacances? Vous partez où?**

 **Evidemment je remercie ceux qui commentent, ceux qui mettent en favoris, ceux qui lisent et ceux qui viennent juste de découvrir cette histoire! Je vous porte dans mon coeur.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Le temps venait de s'arrêter, le beau brun ne bougeait plus. A un mètre de lui, la femme qu'il aimait s'était relevée sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

Il aurait pu être heureux si les yeux d'Hermione n'étaient pas remplis de larmes.

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il sentit avec bonheur ses petites mains qu'il connaissait par cœur posées sur son dos. Elle ne le repoussait pas.

Il se recula d'elle et put constater que les larmes avaient laissées leur place à la détermination.

 _FlashBack_

Hermione était allongée sur le dos et contemplait le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elle, le bruit des voitures paraissait bien loin.

Elle était sur le toit de « The Criterion Theatre », dans le quartier de Picadilly Circus, à Londres.

C'était un endroit symbolique pour elle, elle y allait souvent voir des pièces avec ses parents quand elle était plus jeune. Ses parents… Ils lui manquaient tellement. Leur mort a ravagé le cœur de la jolie brune, a détruit tous ses repères.

Les parents d'Hermione étaient son centre de gravité. Elle vivait pour ses parents, et les protégeait, encore plus pendant la guerre.

Se les faire arracher aussi brutalement avait réveillé un monstre jusque là endormi. Un monstre couvert d'écailles qui lui griffait les parois de son ventre, écorchait son cœur.

En une fraction de seconde, on avait réussi à tuer Hermione.

Elle entendit des applaudissements, signe que le spectacle était terminé. Les moteurs de voitures n'allaient pas tarder à se faire entendre.

Mais par-dessus tout cela, elle perçut une voix. _Sa_ voix.

Il disait qu'elle lui avait brisé son cœur en partant, puis des hurlements et des sanglots se firent entendre.

Enfin, elle sentit ses émotions. Elle avait _tellement_ mal, les émotions qu'il ressentait se livraient à un combat féroce dans son cœur. La douleur était si puissante qu'elle commençait à anesthésier son âme.

Pouvait-il vraiment ressentir toute cette douleur ? Il était inconcevable pour Hermione qu'un humain puisse vivre avec. Mais après tout, peut être qu'il était comme elle, mort.

Depuis combien de temps souffrait-il ? Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être partie depuis longtemps, mais elle connaissait Tom et savait qu'il était résistant.

Tout à coups, les larmes s'éteignirent. Pourtant, elle sentit toujours autant de souffrance qu'avant. Et soudain,

 _« Je t'aime, Hermione. »_

Non.

C'est impossible, Voldemort n'était pas humain, il ne pouvait pas aimer. Mais elle sentit une grande sincérité à travers ses paroles.

La belle brune se sentit empoignée. Mais ce n'était pas elle qu'on serrait de toute ses forces, c'était sa baguette.

Elle comprit une seconde avant.

Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas faire ça. Elle ne veut pas qu'il fasse ça.

Ca voudrait dire quoi ? Elle avait tout quitté dans un voyage temporaire en ayant pour objectif de le tuer de sa propre main, et il voulait le faire lui-même ?

Hors de question.

Elle se leva et courut se jeter dans le vide. Mais au lieu d'entrer en collision avec la route, une lumière aveuglante l'emprisonna et ramena son âme.

 _A sa juste place._

 _Fin FlashBack_

Hermione était dans les bras du serpentard, ses larmes se faisant de plus en plus rare.

Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient bien loin dans son esprit, et Tom n'était pas mort. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait eu peur. Peur qu'il meurt tout simplement.

Cette vérité s'imposa dans son esprit aussi violemment qu'une gifle. Pouvait-elle aimer ? Bien-sûr que oui.

Voilà pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle aimait quelqu'un qui l'avait tué, et qui l'aimait aussi.

Que faire quand nous aimons quelqu'un ? Lui prouver notre amour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, Tom doit encore la détester pour l'avoir trahie avec son ami.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Elle se redressa, et Tom la regarda intensément. Les larmes avaient laissé leurs traces son visage était marqué par des sillons.

Mais dans les yeux d'Hermione, les larmes avaient disparus.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, annonça-t-elle sérieusement.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Hey again everyone! Supriiiiiiiiiiiiise! J'espère vous êtes content; tous les soirs à minuit pile, un nouveau chapitre sera de sortie! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai peur que mes parents me captent haha!**

 **Comme d'hab, UN GRAND MERCI A VOUS TOUS! VOUS ETES LES MEILLEURS!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Titubante, Hermione arpentait les couloirs d'un pas incertain, Tom à ses côtés.

Elle se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie. C'était naturellement devenu leur lieu de confession.

A chaque pas, elle sentit le stress monter. Et s'il ne la croyait pas ? Et s'il la haïssait ? Et si… Non. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se poser des questions. Il l'aimait, après tout. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Ils étaient au septième étage, désormais. L'ambiance devenait pesante.

A cet instant, elle aurait préféré être n'importe où, sauf devant les derniers escaliers qui menaient à la tour.

Elle s'adossa à la rambarde, suivie de Tom quelques instants plus tard.

Elle contemplait les vagues se fracasser contre la falaise, faisant jaillir leur écume qui montait haut dans le ciel, et cherchait ses mots.

\- Je veux que tu m'écoute attentivement, et que tu ne me coupe pas la parole.

Tom ne dit rien, il regardait sans le voir le lac déchaîné.

Elle se lança :

\- Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Je suis…

Hermione commença à bégayer et Tom se mit à la regarder. Elle ferma les yeux aussi forts qu'elle put et oublia tout.

Elle était seule, dans une salle de trône. Tout était sombre, vide d'émotions. Elle voulait allumer la lumière, mais l'interrupteur paraissait si loin…

Soudain, trois sphères peu lumineuses d'une clarté bleuâtre apparurent. Elles s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure, et finirent par former trois personnes.

Ses parents et son meilleur ami, Harry.

Ils ne souriaient pas. Se pouvait-il qu'Harry soit mort lui aussi ? Non, Harry Potter ne peut pas mourir. Elle voulait les voir plus correctement.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'interrupteur, mais il s'éloigna de plus en plus. Que faire ?

 _Fais l'impossible._

Elle se concentra de nouveau sur les trois personnages, ils ne disaient rien. La voix qu'elle avait entendu…c'était un mélange des voix d'Harry, de ses parents et de quelqu'un d'autre. Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Elle le savait très bien. _Tom._

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva contre la rambarde, comme si rien ne s'était produit. Tom continuait de la regarder.

Fais l'impossible… Qu'est-ce que l'impossible ? Quelque chose qui dépasse nos limites et nos capacités, un objectif placé tout en haut d'une immense échelle, une source inatteignable.

Pourtant, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que la jolie brune n'était pas capable de faire. Elle était héroïne de guerre, après tout. Dans tous les domaines, personne ne pouvait être à son niveau.

Sauf dans un seul. L'Amour.

Avec les épreuves, la sorcière a appris à limiter ses sentiments. Mais là aujourd'hui, elle était confrontée à une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu elle était amoureuse.

Elle aimait Tom, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec lui avec ce mensonge.

Elle se détourna de la falaise et tourna le dos à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- Je ne suis pas celle que tu crois. Je suis… Je suis une voyageuse particulière. J'ai effectué un voyage temporaire.

Elle fit face au serpentard, il l'incita à continuer.

\- Au départ, ce n'était pas prévu. J'étais entourée, mais c'est moi et moi seule qui ais pris la décision de partir. De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre, tout n'avais plus aucune importance à mes yeux. C'est ce qui arrive pendant une guerre.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

\- Dans cette guerre, il y avait deux camps. L'Ordre du Phoenix, où j'étais, et les Mangemorts. L'Ordre du Phoenix était dirigé par un certain Harry Potter, qui restera toujours mon meilleur ami. Et pour les Mangemorts… C'est quelqu'un que tu connais très bien. Il s'est fait appeler Lord Voldemort, mais on le connaissait jadis sous le nom de Tom Jedusor.

Tom restait stoïque face à ces découvertes. Il savait qu'Hermione lui cachait quelque chose depuis longtemps, mais jamais il ne se serait douté que c'était aussi gros et aussi lourd à porter.

Il la savait forte, mais pas à ce point. Elle racontait ça si facilement, presque comme une boutade.

Il se rendit compte d'une chose horrible. Il avait certes souffert pendant plusieurs mois, mais se n'était rien comparé aux aventures d'Hermione. Combien de temps avait duré cette guerre ? Dans une guerre, on tue nos adversaires. Combien de ses proches a-t-il tué ?

Il était effondré par cette nouvelle. L'idée de lui faire du mal lui était insupportable. Et voilà que, malgré lui, il avait tué un bon nombre de gens qu'elle chérissait.

Il préféra ne rien dire et continut à l'écouter.

\- Comme tu t'en doutes, le monde qui m'était familier tombait en ruine. Mes amis et mes parents sont morts devant moi. A partir de là, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, me venger. Si tu savais Tom, comme je t'ai hais… Tous les jours, dans les couloirs, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas sortir ma baguette et t'assassiner. Puis, je me suis rendue compte que tu méritais bien pire que de mourir. Donc, je me suis rendue indispensable à tes yeux. Et quand j'ai vu que tu tombais amoureux de moi, je t'ai trahis. Mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas assez. La rage que j'avais envers toi était toujours aussi puissante. Alors j'ai feins de me suicider. Une douce vengeance, en quelque sorte. Je me suis plutôt bien délectée de ta souffrance, au début en tout cas. C'est après que je suis revenue.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce mot s'était échappé tout seul de sa gorge.

\- Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

Il réfléchit, mais n'avait aucune idée.

Hermione soupira.

\- Parce que je t'aime, idiot.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Hey everyone! Je ne vous écris pas beaucoup, je suis très fatiguée haha. En tout cas, J-7 pour les résultats du brevet! Hâte de savoir les résulats d'un diplôme qui ne me servira jamais à rien mdrr. Aussi, je me suis mise à envoyer des messages de remerciements à tous ceux qui suivent et qui mettent en favoris mon histoire. J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews aussi. Ne soyez pas surpris si vous n'avez pas reçu de messages, je terminerai tout probablement demain.**

 **Comme toujours, je remercie tous ces gens qui comptent tant à mes yeux!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Tom était paralysé. Son cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté à l'entente de _cette_ phrase.

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger elle aussi. Pourtant ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin, dévoilant des dents parfaitement alignées.

Cela provoqua un déclic dans le cœur du jeune homme. Ses pas le guidèrent devant elle et fit glisser ses mains derrière son dos. La jeune femme passa ses bras derrière sa nuque.

Sur ce, il l'embrassa.

Quelque chose était différent. Il se sentait mieux, plus heureux. Peut être parce que c'était leur premier baiser sincère. Le monstre aux longues griffes semblait s'être assoupi, apaisé.

Enlacée dans ses bras, Hermione ne se sentait plus la même. Jamais elle n'avait embrassé quelqu'un de cette manière elle sentait ses jambes fléchirent et une sensation agréable envahi son bas-ventre. Elle était heureuse dans ses bras.

Puis Tom la relâcha. Il regarda dans les yeux sa bien-aimée, mais sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Que se passait-il ? Serait-il possible que, au final, il ne l'aime plus ? Impossible, une seconde avant tout allait bien.

Pourtant, il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Il s'écarta de la sorcière, sous l'œil surpris de cette dernière.

\- Excuses-moi, Hermione.

Il partit, loin, laissant derrière lui une Hermione effondrée sur le sol, inerte.

 _Tu fais régner le chaos, tel une menace qui plane sur le monde, et qui franchit les limites du temps et de la mort._


	19. Epilogue partie 1

**Heyyy everyone! Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant! Bon J-6 pour les résultats du brevet... Excusez-moi en faite vous devez vous en fichez. Promis, j'arrête d'en parler. En tout cas, si en a ici qui ont passé le bac, j'espère que vous l'avez eu et que vos résultats sont à la hauteur de vos exigences (et celles de vos parents aussi j'avoue mdrr). Pardonnez-moi, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer des messages de remerciement, j'étais très occupée. Et oui, même en vacances! Mais bon, demain je vous jure que j'essayerai de tout faire. Aussi mon épilogue est divisé en deux parties. C'est donc l'avant-dernier poste de cette histoire :,(.**

 **Evidemment je vous remercie tous!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Epilogue partie 1**

 _Sept ans plus tard_

Des coups de bec contre sa fenêtre sortirent Hermione de son sommeil. Elle qui pensait enfin pouvoir dormir plus tard aujourd'hui.

L'oiseau n'eut qu'un grognement en retour, mais n'abandonna pas et continua de taper contre la vitre.

La jeune femme soupira, et finit par se lever afin d'ouvrir à la chouette postale. Cette dernière lui apportait un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ , et reçu en échange cinq noises.

L'oiseau s'envola et la jolie brune put lire son journal. Elle était curieuse. Elle avait réussi à obtenir l'amitié de Barnabas Cuffe, devenu tout récemment le rédacteur en chef du journal. Il avait pour habitude de lui parler de son contenu avant sa parution, mais cette fois il s'en était abstenu.

Etrange.

Hermione enfila un tailleur bordeaux et descendit faire bouillir un peu d'eau, son exemplaire à la main.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et mit un certain temps à choisir son sachet de thé. Car comme tout anglais, elle aimait le thé.

Il lui permettait de tenir toute la journée éveillée, pour ensuite retrouver ses démons chaque nuit. Sept ans. Ca faisait exactement sept ans aujourd'hui qu'elle ne dormait plus correctement. De sombres cauchemars venaient troubler son sommeil, depuis qu' _il_ l'avait quitté.

 _Lui._

Sa lèvre trembla. Sa respiration devint bruyante. Elle se précipita vers l'évier et y pris un ver propre qu'elle remplit d'eau.

 _La boîte. Où était-elle ?_

La belle brune balaya du regard sa cuisine, prise d'une panique soudaine. Elle la trouva enfin, elle était sur la table. Elle se précipita dessus et ouvrit le couvercle.

A l'intérieur, les granulés tressautaient.

 _Comment ?_

Ah, oui. Ses mains tremblaient si violemment qu'ils menaçaient de tomber.

Hermione en prit une poignée et se les enfonça dans la bouche. Elle but ensuite de l'eau, puis s'écroula sur le sol, attendant que les antidépresseurs fassent effet.

Mais rien. Rien ne se passait, son corps continuait de trembler, recroquevillé. Elle se leva difficilement, craignant que ses jambes se dérobent.

Sa vue était floue, une tâche noire au centre de son champs de vision l'obstruait, s'agrandissait. Elle se guida par le bruit de la bouilloire, elle était à côté de l'évier.

Elle tituba mais ses mains finirent par rencontrer une surface mouillée. Elle tâtonna autour d'elle, à la recherche du robinet. Où était-il, bon sang ? Elle entendit plusieurs bruits de verre brisé, mais réussit à actionner l'eau.

Elle tourna à fond vers la droite, s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacé, puis ferma les yeux avec force tout en s'appuyant sur le meuble pour ne pas tomber.

Et elle attendit. Longtemps.

Ses mains, parcourues de tremblements il y a une demi-heure, se détendaient.

Hermione s'adossa à l'évier et se laissa glisser sur le carrelage. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Ces quelques gouttes se transformèrent bientôt en un torrent continu.

Pourquoi devait-elle, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, se mettre dans ses états ?

Au début de ses crises, on ne lui avait pas prescrit ces médicaments. Elle pouvait rester une journée entière chez elle, tapie dans un coin. Cela lui a valu un bon nombre de congés payés.

Dorénavant, ces antidépresseurs apaisaient ses nerfs, même si ces cachets restaient artificiels certes ils écourtaient ses tremblements, mais ils la détruisaient de l'intérieur.

Un bon médicament est soit mouvais, soit doté d'effets secondaires radicaux. Ces granulés avaient le goût de fruits rouges mélangés à de la banane. La jeune sorcière n'a pas mis longtemps à le comprendre.

 _Et hop ! un, deux, trois cachets, tout va tout de suite mieux !_

Quelques heures après l'incident, Hermione releva la tête vers la pendule. Presque dix heures.

Finalement, elle aura peut être fait une grasse matinée, en fin de compte.


	20. Epilogue partie 2

**Hey, everyone.**

 **/!\ MESSAGE IMPORTANT/!\**

 **Je voulais vous parler une dernière fois. Tout d'abord, je voudrais tous vous remercier. C'est vous qui faites vivre cette histoire, sans votre présence, elle est sans vie. J'ai écrit cette histoire en septembre ou en octobre 2016 et je l'ai terminé en juin 2017. Elle marque et elle cible tout particulièrement mon année de 3ème. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai été victime d'harcèlement scolaire pendant 1 an et demi. C'est en avril 2015, en pleine année de 5ème, que je me suis reprise en main. Mais je ne me suis réellement épanouie seulement en 3ème. Cette histoire marque ma renaissance. Quelque part, Hermione aussi revit. Dans cette fanfiction, elle arrive en 1945 dévastée par la mort de ses parents, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un l'a compris, mais elle en est morte. Mais sa "vraie" mort, lui ont ouvert une porte, celle qui ouvre un monde dénué de souffrance. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle renaît. Je voulais donc tous vous remercier, malgré mon absence de rigueur, vous êtes encore là.**

 **Je vous remercie, sans vous Roselia Roberts n'est rien.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Je reviens à la rentrée scolaire avec une nouvelle fanfiction, avec des nouveaux personnages, donc ne me rayez pas tout de suite de la liste de vos auteurs préférées;)**

 **PPS: Je publierais pendant les vacances l'article de _La Gazette du Sorcier,_ celui dont je parle dans l'épilogue.**

* * *

 **Epilogue partie 2**

Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Hermione s'assit à table, une tasse de thé vert à la main. Elle décida de parcourir _La_ _Gazette,_ mais au même moment, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Bizarre, elle n'attendait personne, et ses collègues savaient que si elle avait du retard il ne fallait surtout pas venir.

Elle ouvrit la porte… puis la referma d'un coup sec. Elle verrouilla la porte sans attendre.

Ce n'était pas possible. _Il_ ne pouvait pas être là.

Désespérée, elle attendit la crise de panique habituelle, mais rien. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd, provenant de l'extérieur. Mais que faisait donc cet imbécile ?

Hermione se releva et fit tourner le verrou. Lentement, elle ouvrit la porte et… essaya de se retenir de rire.

Tom, à qui elle avait fermé la porte au nez, était avachi dans l'herbe et essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Il arrêta de bouger en voyant Hermione le fixer.

 _Quel idiot_ , pensa cette dernière.

Tom s'était figé. _Elle_ était là. _Elle_ avait rouvert la porte. _Elle_ allait peut-être lui donner une seconde chance.

Il voyait qu'elle essayait de ne pas rire, mais elle ne pouvait retenir un sourire qui s'élargit, dévoilant un sourire éclatant.

 _Mon Dieu. Son sourire._

L'ancien serpentard ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Si elle était heureuse, il l'était également. Mais il se rendit compte que sourire était une erreur.

Celui d'Hermione disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, et se rua vers la porte.

Dommage. Tom était plus rapide.

Juste avant qu'elle n'actionna le verrou, il poussa la porte et cala son pied entre elle et le mur.

\- Je t'en pris Hermione, laisse moi entrer.

\- Non ! hurla-t-elle.

Trop tard. Tom ouvrit la porte brusquement et entra, avant de claquer cette dernière derrière lui. Le chambranle trembla.

Hermione recula, titubante, mais agrippa le dossier d'une chaise de toutes ses forces. Il ne fallait pas être un expert pour voir qu'elle était furieuse. Ses intentions se lisaient clairement dans ses yeux.

En même temps, il jeta un œil à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Un parquet ciré supportait un mobilier datant du début du XXe siècle. Un vieux papier peint recouvrait les murs. Un salon, une salle à manger et une cuisine étaient regroupés dans cette pièce.

Derrière Hermione, il aperçut sur le sol de l'eau et des éclats de verre. Sur le lavabo, il y avait une boite. _Une boite de médicaments_. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu te drogues ?

La femme qu'il aimait toujours explosa de rire. Mais ce n'était pas le même rire cristallin qu'il avait entendu jadis, c'était un rire malveillant, forcé.

Quand elle eut retrouvée son calme, elle posa sur lui un regard rempli de haine, qui le fit frissonner.

Hermione n'a pas pu s'en empêcher.

Comment osait-il lui parler sur ce ton ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Elle avait suivi son regard et savait parfaitement qu'il avait vu la boite de médicaments.

A quel moment pouvait-il se permettre de la traiter ainsi ? Elle avait _vu, entendu, sentit_ la souffrance qu'il avait éprouvé pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

Comment pouvait-il la juger ainsi ? Alors que lui en était venu au point de se suicider ? Contrairement à elle, qui gardait enfouie le courage des gryffondors au plus profond de son âme ?

Elle était déjà énervée de le voir arriver comme si de rien n'était, mais là, sa colère commençait à atteindre son paroxysme. Pourtant, elle devait se calmer.

Elle inspira, puis expira bruyamment.

\- Non, je ne me drogue pas.

Peine perdue. Sa voix, vibrante dans sa cage thoracique, était basse et menaçante, semblable au tonnerre qui faisait rage en elle.

Tout à coup, sa colère se décupla Tom avait fait la pire des erreurs possibles.

Il essayait de voir dans son esprit.

Toute la rage d'Hermione sortit au grand jour. Ses cheveux avaient un éclat aveuglant, des étincelles rougeâtres sortaient de ses doigts, et ses yeux, où dansait une lueur inquiétante, devenaient anormalement sombres.

Elle ferma son esprit d'une telle force que son ennemi recula.

Puis, elle s'approcha de lui et lui assena une claque si violente qu'elle le fit tomber.

Elle recula, puis s'assit à table et sirota son thé, comme si de rien n'était.

Tom avait mal. Mais la douleur physique n'était pas comparable à la psychique. L'espace d'une seconde, dans le jardin… Il avait cru que tout allait devenir comme avant.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ? Bien-sûr que non, rien ne serait pareil. Il l'avait abandonné, et Hermione n'était pas le genre de fille à donner son pardon facilement.

Le bruit de la gifle résonnait encore dans sa poitrine, et affolait son cœur. La douleur était cuisante, mais il n'en avait que faire.

Il souriait intérieurement. Ce moment lui rappelait un soir, quand ils étaient tous les deux dans la tour d'astronomie, à Poudlard.

Au moins, il était sûr d'une chose à présent, Hermione n'était pas un objet.

Pourtant, c'était dur de la considérer autrement. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé et ce qu'il est devenu…

Il se releva non sans peine et s'assit en face d'elle. C'est en la voyant qu'il eut un déclic.

Elle avait l'air si… détaché, comme si elle était dénuée de sentiments. Mais surtout, elle semblait fragile. Or, il l'avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois dans _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ce mois-ci, et jamais elle n'avait l'air aussi détruite qu'en ce moment précis.

Se pourrait-il que se soit de sa faute si elle prenait des médicaments ? Il avait essayé de lire en elle parce qu'il n'était pas sûr si elle disait la vérité.

Mais elle ne pouvait qu'en même pas prendre ces cachets à cause de lui, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

Il n'en était plus si sûr à présent.

Cette vérité s'imposa à lui aussi forte que la gifle. Il avait envie de tout casser. Sa colère devait être puissante puisqu'Hermione releva la tête et lui jeta un regard accusateur.

Elle posa le journal et le fit légèrement avancer vers lui. La colère de Tom devenait immense.

\- Maintenant que tu sais tout, que viens-tu faire ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je viens pour…

Mais Tom ne pourra jamais terminer sa phrase.

L'un des deux venait de s'écrouler à terre, comme touché par un maléfice invisible. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de trace de magie dans l'air.

L'autre le souleva et le monta à l'étage, puis il le posa sur le lit. _Son_ lit.

Hermione tendit une main faible que le jeune homme s'empressa de prendre. Elle la comprima sur sa poitrine.

Il sentait son pouls ralentir. _Impossible !_ Il y a quelques minutes, tout allait bien. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne trouvait pas la force de se lever et de l'amener à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Tu es venu pour… ? demanda une voix faible.

\- Je suis venu pour… savoir si tu m'aimais encore, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Elle semblait réfléchir.

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé Tom, confessa-t-elle. Et toi ?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps.

Je t'ai aimé depuis que mon regard a croisé le tien, murmura-t-il.

Le pouls de la jeune femme s'arrêta, et Tom resta à ses côtés, pour l'éternité.

 _Pour toujours et à jamais._


End file.
